Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational games and, more particularly, to a multiple-sport apparatus that finds particular utility in the play of games of golf, baseball, tennis, football, and soccer but not limited to. The apparatus of the present invention is especially suitable for use as a practice device which enables a person to repetitively practice, resulting in a realistic resistance and flight of the ball and a quick dampened return of the object to the playing surface.
The apparatus can be used in any area where it may be suspended to a structure, such as in a building or garage of a house. The apparatus can easily be stored when not in use. Balls directed toward the apparatus are restrained from causing damage to walls and other adjacent objects.
In order to practice sports, athletes typically go to a designated area, which can be a considerable distance from the athlete""s home, and are often inaccessible or impractical to use due to poor weather conditions. The apparatus disclosed herein permits athletes to practice his or her ball sport at home or some other location, without concern for weather conditions, traffic, and convenience.
2) Description of the Related Art
Various devices for practicing sports have been developed over the years. However, the device shape, is different from the one in this application.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,140, issued to Romeo on Jan. 26, 1971, discloses a golf practice apparatus, which simulates a putting green. The apparatus comprises a backdrop, which depicts a putting green and has slits along the lower and side boundaries of the green so that a golf ball hitting the target area will pass through the slit and drop into a collection trough.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,146, issued to Windall on Apr. 16, 1985, discloses a practice golf net, which is suspended from a frame and contains a mechanism to signal the impact strength imparted to the ball, the direction the ball takes, and the loft that the ball assumes after being struck.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,996, issued to Tallent on Mar. 6, 1990, discloses a ball and target net game apparatus is set forth wherein a target net includes a perimeter framework securing a generally planar net wherein the frame work includes a plurality of forwardly extending horizontal legs and associated bracing to maintain the netting in a secure arrangement in use. The framework and the legs of the apparatus are telescoping to effect a compact structure easily stored when not in use. An inner net is selectively securable to spaced elongate straps longitudinally secured relative to the main net portion of the apparatus to provide a target in variable orientation relative to the main net.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,564, issued to Lamberti on Apr. 27, 1993, discloses a ball catching net apparatus, which has a back net from which extends, in a parallel relationship, sidewalls with a top wall interconnecting between the parallel sidewalls. The top wall, sidewalls and the back wall define a ball confining area. Within this ball confining area is located a pair of downwardly extending nets which are mounted on a mounting frame. Each of the downwardly extending nets can be used separately or together in order to achieve maximum absorption of the energy from the ball that is being directed into these nets.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,527, issued to Noval on Dec. 14, 1996, discloses a net support assembly for training and practicing sports, which use sports projectiles, is disclosed. The assembly is lightweight, easy to setup, portable, and versatile. A shock-corded segmented fiberglass pole formed into an arch is supported from the ground or other fixed support structure. A durable extra long nylon net is loosely draped within the arch to receive and dissipate the energy of any sports projectiles (e.g. golf balls, soccer balls, baseballs, footballs, etc.) which may be directed into the net. The flexible movement of the top of the arch also helps to dissipate the energy.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,896, issued to Core on Sep. 26, 1995, discloses a sports practice cage is disclosed. U-shaped side frames attach to a solid flat cage base, and horizontal poles connect the side frames to form the basic cage frame. Netting is suspended from the cage frame, with one side of the. cage left open, so that a five-sided chamber is formed. A platform is connected to the cage base at the open end of the chamber, and a tee may be mounted on the platform. In an alternate embodiment the platform is a golf platform, and a golf tee pad is attached to the golf platform.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,990, issued to Kitzhaber on Nov. 21, 1995, discloses a practice net for arresting golf balls hit from a golf tee on a practice mat. The device includes a frame having a first net and a second net relatively, orthogonally oriented, with a practice mat attached between the nets. A left-handed tee is positioned across from the first net and a right-handed tee is positioned across from the second net. Thus, the device may be utilized by either left or right-handed golfers. In addition, a pair of lateral nets flank the first and second nets, and a pair of overhead nets extend from the first and second nets to further contain errant golf balls.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,319, issued to Lee on Feb. 20, 1996, discloses a indoor golf chip shot practice apparatus which is to be used for practicing chip shots in the game of golf. The apparatus comprises a rectangular prism shape safety net with only one opening to the side of the user, therefore, the golf ball stays inside of the safety net even in case of bad shots. The apparatus also comprises a frame to support and encompass the safety net and is designed in such a way that the golf ball rolls back on the floor of the safety net to the user after each shot.
Additionally, various means for suspending sheets of fabric and other materials from overhead support structures have been developed.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,399 issued to Pryor on Dec. 27, 1988, discloses a hanger assembly for suspending an article or articles such as a curtain or other flexible sheet material below a support rail, said support rail containing a channel such that the material which is supported can be moved to different positions relative to the ends of the support rail.
The foregoing patents and publications reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant""s acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents or publications teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant""s claimed invention.
This invention pertains to a multiple sport practice apparatus, which is suspended from a structure or other objects suitable for suspending.
The apparatus comprises of rectangular sheet of material, which covers the top and is suspended along its top edge and extends in a downward direction toward the playing surface. The length of the vertical sides are longer than the distance between the top edge and playing surface so that the bottom of the net gathers to form a seal with the playing surface to catch the balls directed towards the apparatus.
The apparatus is suspended from a structure such as the garage or warehouse rafters and can be tied to an eyebolt or any other item suitable for suspending apparatus.
A rope or other suitable material can be tied to a grommet in the top edge of the apparatus. The four corners representing the irregular rectangle is where grommets are positioned for suspending the apparatus.
The apparatus can be retracted to a horizontal position when not in use by simply pulling a rope and securing the rope by means of a rope cleat.
Balls, which hit the apparatus, drop into the gathered bottom of the net and are thereby prevented from rolling around the playing surface. Low flying balls are prevented from rolling under the net by the seal with the playing surface created by the gathering of excess netting at the bottom of the net.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for practicing sports, which require a ball and have use of capturing a ball for purpose of practice, such as golf, baseball, tennis, etc. indoors or outdoors, provided a structure where apparatus may be supported.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus, which can be easily stored when not in use, without disassembly.
Another object of the invention is to restrain balls, which are impinged upon.
Another object of the invention is to be suspended without the need for a frame supporting the top edges of the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to restrain balls, more specifically golf balls, from rolling around the playing surface after apparatus restrains them. The balls gather at bottom edge of apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to prevent balls, which are hit at low angles from rolling under the net.
Another object of the invention is to restrain balls, more specifically golf balls, which are hit off of the xe2x80x9ctoexe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9cshankxe2x80x9d of a golf club.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.